In the field of wireless control of remote electronic systems, technological advances have been developed to improve convenience, security, and functionality for the user. One example is a trainable transceiver for use with various remote electronic systems, such as security gates, garage door openers, lights, and security systems. A user trains the trainable transceiver by, for example, transmitting a signal from a remote controller in the vicinity of the trainable transceiver. The trainable transceiver learns the carrier frequency and data code of the signal and stores this code for later retransmission. In this manner, the trainable transceiver can be conveniently mounted within a vehicle interior element (e.g., visor, instrument panel, overhead console, etc.) and can be configured to operate one or more remote electronic systems.
The success of the training operation for the trainable transceiver is dependent in part upon receiving a quality signal from the remote controller. However, a user may not be able to tell whether a quality signal was received until the trainable transmitter attempts to transmit the learned signal and the operation is a success or failure. Additionally, the success or failure of the transmission may have occurred based on signal strength, but may also have been caused by interference, a failure of the remote device, etc.
Other advances are also needed in the field of wireless control of remote electronic systems, particularly in the case of using automotive electronics to control remote electronic systems. As automotive manufacturers are adding an increased number of electronic systems to the vehicle to improve convenience, comfort, and productivity, simplifying the interface and control of these electronic systems is also becoming increasingly important. In addition, as automotive manufacturers are adding increased electronic systems to the vehicle, providing greater and more refined control over more systems is also becoming increasingly important.
The operator of a trainable transmitter often will use the trainable transmitter to control a large number of remote electronic systems at a variety of locations. For example, the operator may use the trainable transmitter to control a first set of remote electronic systems at his home, such as an entry gate, a garage door opener, and a home security system and to control a second set of remote electronic systems at an office location, such as a parking garage lift gate and a building entry door. Control of the large number of systems is difficult because of the number of control switches that may be required and the limited space available in the driver area of a vehicle.
What is needed is an improved wireless control system and method for wireless control of a remote electronic system from a vehicle, wherein the trainable transmitter is configured to provide information using a multi-colored LED. Further, what is needed is a system and method of using a multi-colored LED to allow a trainable transmitter to control a large number of remote electronic systems using a simple interface. Further still, what is needed is a trainable transmitter configured to provide an indication of the signal strength being received at the trainable transmitter from a remote control.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.